


Doing the Dishes

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dishes, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to post my little tumblr drabbles that have been sitting there for what seems like forever. Forgive my brevity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Dishes

Erik molded his hands over yours as you scrubbed through the deep suds. You startled, flinging soap bubbles into each of your faces and then laughing. He giggled himself. “Come to help with the dishes?”

“Anything for you, Y/N.”  
He smirked.  
“What do you want.” You laughed.  
“Nothing at all.” He whispered warmly in your ear.

Touching the porcelain concealing half of his features, you turned to face him. “If you’re so eager to help, then start drying.” You unenthusaistically threw him a rag. He mocked hurt.


End file.
